


MINE (Larry Stylinson)

by ScomicheAngel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Jealous Louis, M/M, Mild Blood, Possessive Louis, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScomicheAngel/pseuds/ScomicheAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry just knows that Louis gets jealous easy, but to be fair, Louis has been neglecting Harry, so Harry wants to play a little game...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> (This Is my first story on here, so be gentle please!)

P.O.V: Harry

Great just great, yet another night planned with Louis ruined. Sometimes I think he's tired of our love. 

Anyway, this has been going on for a few weeks now. I would ask Louis to do something with me, and he'll just say 

"I'm hanging out with Zayn, sorry mate."

Every.Damn.Time.

So, I decided I've had enough. So tonight, I am going to do something so stupid, that It will piss Louis off so much, he'll want to spend time with me!

And that plan is  
.  
.

.  
.  
.

Nick Grimshaw


	2. Its about to go DOWN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis catches Harry at a party he told him specifically not to go to, and gave Harry a piece of his mind.

P.O.V: Harry

 

OK So I'm at the party, and I am nervous as hell.

 

"Just relax Harry, he won't find out because he's too busy for you." Nick's voice slurred In my ear. I literally just got here, and he's already drunk.

 

"You're right Nicky, he's probably-"

 

"HARRY EDWARD STYLES!!!" A voice yelled over the loud music.

 

 

_I am so dead._

 

 

Louis marched over to us and man was he pissed, red face, eye twitching, and breathing heavily.

 

_yup, I'm dead._

 

"What the hell are you doing at my -hic- party." Nick asked.

 

 

_Nick Is also dead._

 

"Styles, what the hell are  **you** doing here?!" Louis growled, narrowing his eyes at me.

 

"Um, d-dancing?" I stuttered out, I knew Louis was going to be mad If he found out, but I didn't think he'd be  _this_ mad. 

 

"OH that's It, you're coming home with me, right now!" He screamed, grabbing me by the arm and yanking me forward, but Nick, the smart one he is, he decided to grab onto my other arm.

 

"Hey no way! Hazza Is mine tonight."

  
  
"What did you just say?" Louis asked narrowing his eyes at Nick.

 

"Um, he didn't say anything!" I exclaimed frantically.

  
  
"Harry shut the hell up and Nick...."

 

***wham!***

The next event happened so quickly, I'm by Louis' side again, and Nick was on the floor, holding an most likely broken nose. 

 

"Lets get something straight  **Grimshaw** Harry is  _mine_ not yours, so get that through your thick skull! If I ever and I do mean ever, catch you near my property again, I will fucking kill you, now Harry, lets go." Louis exclaimed grabbing my  hand and basically dragging me out of the party.

 

When we were out of the party, Louis slammed me up against his car and smashed his lips against mine, in a bruising kiss.

 

"Oh Harry, you are In  _so_ much trouble when we get home." He mumbled against my lips In a harsh kiss.

 

With that, Louis pulled away from me and practically shoved me into the car (after he opened the door to the passenger side of course) and soon hopped into the rivers seat.

 

_Well, this is It.... I am literally DEAD_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make the story longer, at least ten parts, which Is why I'm making the chapters so short.

**Author's Note:**

> I know It's short BUT I'm planning something sort of big for this story.


End file.
